Pain is the most frequently reported symptom and it is a common clinical problem which confronts the clinician. Millions of people in the USA suffer from severe pain that, according to numerous recent reports, is chronically under-treated or inappropriately managed. Similarly, millions of people also suffer from severe nausea and/or frequent emesis. Moreover, all too frequently, many patients suffering from chronic, under-treated or unretractable pain, also suffer from lack of appetite, nausea and/or frequent emesis, such that a patient is unable to receive effective therapeutic doses of oral pain medications, thereby exacerbating their pain. The clinical usefulness of the cannabinoids, including Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (Δ9-THC), to provide analgesia, help alleviate nausea and emesis, as well as stimulate appetite has been well-recognized.
A “wasting syndrome” generally describes a clinical syndrome in which an individual has lost more than 10% of his or her body weight in the absence of active infections or any other identifiable cause of weight loss. The weight loss exemplified in a wasting syndrome can result from malabsorption, diarrhea, reduced food intake or altered metabolism. While wasting syndromes can present secondarily to many illnesses and conditions, it frequently develops as a co-morbid condition, secondary to chemotherapy and human immunodeficiency virus infection (a.k.a HIV-wasting). Cannabinoids, such as Δ9-THC, are effective in treating and alleviating wasting syndromes, including, but not limited to HIV-wasting and chemotherapy induced wasting. Indeed, Δ9-THC is currently available in an oral dosage, sold under the trade name Marinol®, to treat this indication.
Anorexia is a depressed sensation of appetite. In severe cases, an individual with anorexia can experience a clinically significant loss in body weight. Anorexia can appear as a secondary symptom to many disorders including severe depression, cancer, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, dementia, superior mesenteric artery syndrome and chronic renal failure. Anorexia can also result from the use of certain drugs, particularly stimulants and narcotics such as cocaine and heroin. Anorexia nervosa, is a specific type of anorexia, which is a psychiatric disorder, describing an eating disorder, characterized by low body weight and body image distortion, with an obsessive fear of gaining weight. Administration of Δ9-THC can increase the appetite of individuals experiencing anorexia that has resulted in clinically significant loss in weight, including individuals suffering from anorexia nervosa, as well individuals with anorexia secondary to either another diagnosis or drug use.
A notable percentage of the U.S. population satisfy the diagnostic criteria for alcohol use disorders (“AUDs”). The consumption of excessive amounts of alcohol results in a complex array of pharmacological effects that directly impact the ability to treat the condition. These effects directly impact the brain and include progressive neurodegeneration, impaired executive function and dependence leading to withdrawal-induced negative effects. It is known that the cannabinoids, including Δ9-THC and Δ9-THC prodrugs have neuroprotective, anxiolytic and anti-convulsant effects, which may be effective in preventing additional brain damage in persons with AUDs, while simultaneously decreasing the frequency of relapses.
Dystonia is a neurological movement disorder, with many known causes, and characterized by involuntary, continual muscular contractions causing twisting and repetitive movements or abnormal postures. Cannabinoids have been shown to reduce the symptoms of muscular contractions characterizing this disorder.
The etiological pathology of many diseases relates to the inflammatory processes caused by an individual's immune system. The inflammation may result from (1) an otherwise appropriate immunoresponse to an outside trauma, such as brain swelling secondary to a closed head injury; (2) an overactive immunoresponse such as with an allergic reaction or dermatitis; or (3) an inappropriate auto-immunoresponse such as what causes certain forms of multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disorders and arthritis. Regardless of the underlying cause of the inflammation, it is therapeutically desirable under these circumstances to regulate to the immune system and lessen the inflammatory response. Cannabinoids have been shown to regulate various steps in the immune response and have shown some therapeutic benefit in treatment of certain inflammatory diseases such as dermatitis and psoriasis.
Rheumatoid arthritis affects approximately 0.5-1% of the United States population, and autoimmune diseases in general affect more than 20 million Americans. The pain associated with rheumatoid arthritis can often be disabling. Cannabinoids, such as Δ9-THC, have been found to be useful as adjunct treatment for rheumatoid arthritis and joint pain secondary to other autoimmune diseases, such as inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis and systemic lupus erythematosus.
Chronic abusers of cannabis can develop dependence and experience withdrawal symptoms when they attempt to discontinue use of the drug. Collectively cannabis dependence and withdrawal are referred to herein as cannabis use disorders. It is known in the skill of the art that cannabinoids, including Δ9-THC, are useful in the treating cannabis use disorders.
In addition to the above-discussed therapeutics benefits, cannabinoids such as Δ9-THC, and Δ9-THC prodrugs, offer a variety of pharmacological benefits, including, but not limited to, anti-inflammatory, anti-convulsant, anti-psychotic, anti-oxidant, neuroprotective, substitution therapy for marijuana abuse and immunomodulatory effects.
Given the therapeutic benefit, it would be advantageous to develop a composition in which Δ9-THC is delivered systemically to achieve a therapeutically effective dose. Unfortunately, as with the other cannabinoids, Δ9-THC undergoes substantial first-pass metabolism when absorbed from the human gut after oral administration. Further, the oral bioavailability of any Δ9-THC-containing product is further diminished when a patient suffers from nausea or emesis, as they avoid either taking their oral medication or the oral dosage form does not remain in their gastro-intestinal tract for a sufficient time to achieve a therapeutic dose. Additionally, due to its highly hydrophobic nature, Δ9-THC is poorly absorbed through membranes such as the skin of a mammal, such as a human. Therefore, the success of transdermally administering therapeutically effective quantities of Δ9-THC to a mammal in need of such treatment within a reasonable time frame and over a suitable surface area has been substantially limited.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to deliver therapeutically effective amounts of Δ9-THC to a mammal in need thereof for the treatment of one or more medical conditions, such as pain, nausea or appetite stimulation, by a route of administration that does not depend upon absorption from the gastrointestinal tract of the mammal and not subject to first-pass metabolism upon absorption from the gastrointestinal tract. One such route of administration for the systemic delivery of Δ9-THC is transdermal.
Unfortunately, due to its highly hydrophobic nature, Δ9-THC is poorly absorbed through membranes such as the skin of a mammal, such as a human. Therefore, the success of transdermally administering therapeutically effective quantities of Δ9-THC to a mammal in need of such treatment within a reasonable time frame and over a suitable surface area has been substantially limited.
The epidermis and dermis of many mammals, such as humans and guinea pigs, contains enzymes which are capable of metabolizing active pharmaceutical agents which pass through the stratum corneum. The metabolic process occurring in the skin of mammals, such as humans, can be utilized to deliver pharmaceutically effective quantities of Δ9-THC to a mammal in need thereof. Described herein are prodrugs of Δ9-THC that can be transdermally administered to a mammal, such as a human, so that the metabolic product resulting from metabolism in the skin is Δ9-THC which is systemically available for the treatment of a medical condition such as pain, nausea or appetite stimulation. Also described herein are compositions comprising Δ9-THC prodrugs suitable for transdermal delivery to a mammal in need thereof and methods of using Δ9-THC prodrugs.
Therefore, a significant advancement in the art would occur if a prodrug of Δ9-THC capable of transdermal delivery, compositions suitable for transdermal delivery comprising prodrugs of Δ9-THC and methods of using prodrugs of Δ9-THC could be developed whereby the resulting metabolic product was Δ9-THC which is systemically available to a mammal in a therapeutically effective amount.
In addition, pharmaceutical compositions can be systemically administered by other means, including: oral, buccal, sublingual, injection, rectal, vaginal and intranasal. The metabolic process occurring in mammals, such as humans, can also be utilized to deliver pharmaceutically effective quantities of Δ9-THC to the systemic circulation of a mammal in need thereof. Described herein are prodrugs of Δ9-THC that can be administered to a mammal, such as a human, so that the metabolic product resulting from metabolism in the skin is Δ9-THC which is available for the treatment of a medical condition such as pain, nausea or appetite stimulation. Also described herein are compositions comprising Δ9-THC prodrugs suitable for delivery to a mammal in need thereof and methods of using Δ9-THC prodrugs.
Therefore, a significant advancement in the art would occur if one could develop a prodrug of Δ9-THC capable of oral, buccal, sublingual, injectable, topical, follicular, nasal, ocular, rectal or vaginal delivery; compositions suitable for oral, buccal, sublingual, injectable, topical, follicular, nasal, ocular, rectal, vaginal delivery comprising prodrugs of Δ9-THC; and methods of using prodrugs of Δ9-THC whereby the resulting metabolic product was Δ9-THC which is systemically available to a mammal in a therapeutically effective amount.
In addition to the benefits of systemically administered Δ9-THC discussed above, cannabinoids, including Δ9-THC, have been found to have localized benefits from topical administration. For example, topically administered cannabinoids have been found to be useful to alleviate pain and other conditions originating near the surface of the skin, including but not limited to pain associated with post-herpetic neuralgia, shingles, burns, actinic keratosis, oral cavity sores and ulcers, post-episiotomy pain, psoriasis, pruritis, contact dermatitis, eczema, bullous dermatitis herpetiformis, exfoliative dermatitis, mycosis fungoides, pemphigus, severe erythema multiforme (e.g., Stevens-Johnson syndrome), seborrheic dermatitis and psoriatic arthritis. In addition, topically administered cannabinoids have been found to be useful to alleviate pain and other conditions associated with deeper tissues, such as peripheral neuropathic pain, including but not limited to the peripheral neuropathic pain associated with diabetic neuropathy, ankylosing spondylitis, Reiter's syndrome, gout, chondrocalcinosis, joint pain secondary to dysmenorrhea, fibromyalgia, musculoskeletal pain, neuropathic-postoperative complications, polymyositis, acute nonspecific tenosynovitis, bursitis, epicondylitis, post-traumatic osteoarthritis, synovitis, and juvenile rheumatoid arthritis. When cannabinoids are administered topically to treat pain and other conditions associated with deeper tissues, including peripheral neuropathic pain, it maybe useful to co-administer cannabinoids systemically.
In order to achieve these local benefits, it is advantageous for Δ9-THC or a prodrug thereof to penetrate the stratum corneum but not be absorbed systemically. In such a case, the Δ9-THC would concentrate in the skin and/or pilosebaceous unit, thus maximizing its local effect. Not only does the localized effect increase the potential therapeutic benefit, it lessens the frequency and severity of side-effects associated with cannabinoid administration because the amount of active compound circulating in the patient is minimized. The Δ9-THC can be incorporated into a prodrug with an active moiety that would improve the appearance and/or hydration of the skin.
Therefore, a significant advancement in the art would occur with the development of a Δ9-THC prodrug capable of topical delivery, such that it penetrates the outer layer of the skin but is not absorbed into circulation; compositions suitable for topical delivery comprising prodrugs of Δ9-THC and methods of using prodrugs of Δ9-THC whereby the resulting metabolic product was Δ9-THC which is available at the site of administration in a mammal in a therapeutically effective amount but is not absorbed systemically.